Dream! Princess Pretty Cure
Dream! Princess Pretty Cure is a rewrite of Go! Princess Pretty Cure in the English Dub it’s simply called Princess Pretty Cure And In Glitter Force it’s called Glitter Force Princesses Characters Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Amaya Flower in the English Dub) Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. Haruka is Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers and Love whose theme colour is pink. Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Miranda Tide in the English Dub) Minami is a 15-year-old girl who is the student council president of Noble Academy, referred to as "The Academy's Princess". Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely on the inside. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. Minami is Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea and Intelligence whose theme colour is blue. Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kylie Star in the English Dub) Kirara is a 14-year-old girl who is a transfer student at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model like her mother. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. Kirara is Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars and Happiness whose theme colour is yellow. Akagi Ichigo/Cure Sunlight (Zoey Firewall/Cure Helios in the English Dub) Ichigo is a 13-year old girl who is the twin sister of Towa and the younger sister of Prince Kanata, Known as ”Princess Grace Cutie Ichigo” (or “Graceful Dream Princess Zoey” in the English Dub) Who is a first year student at Noble Academy. She has Gotten used to Customs on Earth and is known for her Sweet and Calm Attitude. She dreams for a simple life outside of the castle. She is Cure Sunlight the Princess of Sunlight and Grace whose theme color is orange. Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) Towa is a 13-year-old girl who is the young princess from the Hope Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Kanata, known as "Princess Hope Delight Towa" (or "Delightful Dream Princess Ruby" in the English Dub). She also has a Twin Sister named Ichigo. She is shown to be somewhat naive and awkward around others and lacks social grace. She is not used to customs on Earth as she thought she could buy a castle and three housemaids. However, overall she's a kind person and cares for her friends, and looks up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best, despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become one of them. As a result she was brainwashed into Twilight With the flames of Hope, Towa becomes Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames and Bravery whose theme color is red. Rewrite Changes * There are now 5 cures (pink,blue,yellow,orange and Red) * Towa has a Twin Sister Named Ichigo. * The Series starts with a Quartet instead of a Trio. * The Cures are one year older than in canon, except for Towa and Ichigo. * Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid,Cure Twinkle And Cure Sunlight use a new weapon called the Miracle Princess Wand instead of the Crystal Princess Rod. * Cure Flora = Floral Baton * Cure Mermaid = Mermaid Microd * Cure Twinkle = Twinkle Flute * Cure Sunlight =Sunlight Harp * Haruka has light blonde hair styled in Pigtails in her civilian form instead of short pink hair. * Cure Scarlet has a extra Mode Elegant called Mode Elegant Flame which can be used with the Flame Dress Up Key. Category:Series